


Monster

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received the following request on Tumblr, thought I'd share on here, too!<br/>“Anonymous requested: We've come to the conclusion Sam has a monster cock right? Would you consider writing a fic where Sam hasn't been able to find a partner who can physically fit him and after failed attempts, the reader wants to help him fix the problem.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

“He’s terrible,” muttered Y/N as Dean pulled out of the hotel parking lot with a screech of tires. Sam laughed at her comment, nodding his head in agreement as he flipped through channels. 

“He’s Dean,” he shrugged, as if that explained everything. And really, she had been with the brothers far too long to be surprised by Dean’s antics anymore. “As long as he doesn’t bring anyone back here I don’t care what he does.”

“You’re always welcome to stay in my room, Sammy,” she laughed, lightly punching his shoulder as he rolled his eyes. “Although, if he finds another screamer I don’t know how much use that’ll be.”

“That last one was loud, wasn’t she?” shuddered Sam, dropping the remote once he’d settled on some premier movie she’d never heard of. “I swear, I was just waiting for someone to call the cops on them.”

“Don’t remind me, I didn’t sleep a wink that night,” she groaned in return, running a hand over her face before she settled back with her beer. A thought struck her as she glanced over at the younger Winchester, his gaze locked on the crappy TV screen. She smiled devilishly, pulling her knees up beneath her as she turned to face him on the couch. “So how come you don’t go out anymore, Winchester?”

“What do you mean?” he asked idly, barely paying attention to her as he sipped his own beer. Y/N rolled her eyes. “I go out all the time.” She scoffed, causing Sam to finally glance over at her with a frown. “What?”

“Not what I meant,” she smirked, earning only a frown of confusion from Sam. He turned to face her properly, folding his legs beneath him like she had. 

“Care to explain…?” Y/N smiled, taking a sip of her beer before she answered. 

“I mean, how come you don’t go looking for women like Dean does?” Sam’s face paled considerably at her question, and then his cheeks flushed a dark shade of red. Now that caught and held her attention; she couldn’t see a reason for him to be embarrassed. Both brothers knew she was virtually shameless, and it wasn’t the first time they’d spoken openly about sex. She decided to push the subject as far as she could. “Come on, you used to be as bad as he is. What happened?”

“I was never as bad as Dean, thank you very much,” he muttered indignantly, slipping his legs off the edge of the couch and turning back to the screen. It was clear she was meant to take that as a ‘drop it’, but Y/N had never been all too good at taking hints. Besides, she was a stubborn one when she wanted to be.

“Please, when I first hooked up with you two you were bringing new girls back to the hotel every town!” she pushed, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. “I lost count of how many times I walked in on your bare ass going up and down, up and down-”

“Do you have a point to this, Y/N?” interrupted Sam quickly, shaking his head as he deliberately avoided her gaze. Ok, now she had to know the answer. She’d known Sam for years, there was nothing she didn’t know about him. He’d never had an issue talking to her about his hook-ups before…

“My point is what happened?” she pressed, shuffling a little closer, her smirk gone now. Now she was all seriousness, determined to find out why he’d stopped having the casual flings when it was all the intimacy they could get in their line of work. “Sam, come on, you know you can tell me anything.”

“It’s… it’s a little embarrassing,” he mumbled, still deliberately avoiding her gaze. Her mouth fell open in shock as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Wow,” she mused, struggling so hard not to laugh at the poor guy. “Seriously, Sam. I wouldn’t have picked you as a dysfunctional guy.”

“What?” exclaimed Sam, finally snapping his hazel eyes to hers with a shocked expression. “God, Y/N, not like that!”

She grinned. “So, no premature ejacula-” she started, bursting into laughter when Sam cut her off.

“God, no, stop!” he cried hastily, looking absolutely horrified as she laughed at him. “Geez, nothing like that! Far out. Stop laughing! It’s not funny!”

“It’s freaking hilarious,” she laughed, clutching her stomach as she struggled to breathe. “Oh, god, I’m sorry!” Sam threw one of the cushions at her head, but it did nothing to stop her laughing fit. 

“And you wonder why I didn’t want to tell you,” he grumbled, pulling his legs up and turning the volume on the TV up. That made her laughter subside as she realised whatever the problem was, it was a touchy subject for him. Feeling guilty for her attitude, Y/N leaned in and shut off the TV to get his attention.

“I’m sorry for laughing,” she told him sincerely, hoping he understood how much she meant it. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I won’t laugh again, I promise. You can tell me, Sam, I won’t tell a soul.”

Sam sighed lightly as he fiddled with his hands. With erectile dysfunction off the list, her next assumption was it had something to do with Jess. It had been years since she had died, but Y/N knew he had loved her deeply. Maybe those women she’d seen had just been his way of coping, and he’d finally realised it would never fill the hole she’d left behind. Turns out, she had never been more wrong in her life.

“Look I don’t wanna sound like… like I’m bragging or anything, but…” Sam took a deep breath, as if he were steeling himself for some big reveal. When he looked up and met her eyes, she could see he was silently pleading with her to not laugh again. “I’m… I’m too big…”

It took a full minute for those words to actually register in her brain. She stared at him blankly as she digested this new information, not quite sure what to think. _‘I’m too big.’_ Well shit, she’d never heard that one before. She hadn’t realised that was even possible.

“Well,” she coughed, her voice sounding funny even to her own ears. Sam’s eyebrows shot up as his cheeks flushed red again, but he didn’t look away. She coughed again. “How, uhm… I’m not sure I understand…” She understood perfectly, but she wasn’t sure she believed him. There had to be another reason, surely…

“I… it hurts them,” he mumbled, his face as red as a tomato now as he finally glanced away from her and down to his lap. “The women. I can never get all the way in without hurting them and it ruins the mood. Every time.”

“Wow,” she breathed, realising he was actually telling the truth. Turns out she didn’t know everything about Sam freaking Winchester. Her eyes widened as she stared at him in a whole new light, before they drifted down his chest to land at his crotch. She’d always suspected Sam was big(she’d heard him enough times to know he was doing something right) but this was something totally unexpected. _‘I’m too big.’_ “Wow…”

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you speechless before,” he half snorted, burying his face in his hands. He sighed again. “Look, I don’t care if you believe me or not. It doesn’t matter anyway, it’s not a big deal.”

“I believe you,” she replied without thinking, and probably way too quick for her own good. Sam glanced back up at her again, his eyebrows pulling together in a frown. “I mean, why lie about something like that, right?” Sam didn’t say anything as he raised his beer to his lips, and she ended up blurting out her next question before she could stop it. “Can I see?”

“What?” spluttered Sam, spitting out the sip he’d just taken at her question. He turned to her with an incredulous look, wiping the beer off his chin and then wiping his hand on his jeans. He didn’t take his eyes off her, probably trying to work out if she was for real or not. “You’re not serious, right?”

“I’m dead serious,” she replied, raising her eyebrows as a smirk found its way back onto her lips. “Come on, Winchester, you can’t say something like that and expect a girl to not get curious.”

“I’m not showing you my dick, Y/N,” he mumbled, still staring at her with a frown. 

“Why not?” she pushed, aware how annoying and asshole-ish she sounded right now. 

“Because we work together,” he argued, throwing his hands out wildly and knocking his beer from between his knees. “We practically live in each other’s pockets! It… it’d be weird…”

“Alright, alright,” she conceded, throwing her own hands in the air in defeat. “Forget I said anything.”

“Thank you.”

Sam sighed and snatched the remote from the seat between them and turned the TV back on. He set his jaw as he watched the screen, but if he was anything like her, he wasn’t really paying attention to the movie. All she could think about was Sam and his supposed ‘monster cock’. 

She’d fantasised about the youngest Winchester a few times, but she’d never thought to act on it before. And come on, its not like he wasn’t something to look at. She wasn’t ashamed to admit she had perved on him when he worked out, or during hunts when he was focused on the task. Hell, both of them were fine pieces of work… but like Sam said, they practically lived in each other’s pockets. 

Y/N still couldn’t help herself.

“You know… I’m not exactly small…” she said slowly, noting how Sam tensed almost as soon as she opened her mouth. It was true; she wasn’t quite as tall as him, but she was bigger than the bar-flies he and Dean usually picked up. 

“What are you getting at, Y/N?” he breathed, his voice almost inaudible. If she hadn’t seen his lips move she would have assumed it was her imagination. She watched him carefully for reactions as he stared at the screen.

“I’m saying I’m not like the girls you usually go for,” she reiterated, raising her eyebrows as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “I’m pretty sure you won’t hurt me with your-”

“So help me if you say ‘monster cock’,” he half growled, locking eyes with her again. There was a slight breathlessness to his voice that told her the idea wasn’t completely repulsive at least. Y/N simply smirked at him as she waited for his answer. 

Unfortunately she heard the familiar rumble of the Impala’s engine before Sam could answer her. She sighed heavily as Sam looked away, realising he wasn’t going to answer her now. “I won’t say a word to Dean,” she said quickly, turning her eyes back to the screen and forcing herself to focus on the movie.

“Thank you,” he mumbled moments before Dean burst into the room and dropped two six-packs on the table. “Strike out already?”

“Only one bar in town and its dead,” grumbled Dean, dropping onto the couch between Y/N and Sam. He cracked open his own drink without even glancing at them. “What’re we watching?”

**

A soft beeping interrupted her day-dreaming. She’d excused herself to her own room less than ten minutes after Dean had come back. Three hours later, and it was clear sleep was not coming for her tonight. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop thinking about Sam. How could she just forget it?

With a soft sigh, she rolled over and grabbed her phone, noticing a text from Sam. A frown growing on her face, she unlocked it and pressed the little flashing icon as soon as her eyes adjusted to the brightness.

**Did you mean it?  
– Sam W**

It wasn’t hard for her to work out what he meant. She couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking as she typed out a single word reply. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, she stuffed her phone back up on the nightstand and rolled away from it. Less than five minutes later she heard the door next door close. Seconds later a shadow passed before the window, and then there was a soft, almost hesitant knock.

Y/N was already out of bed. She padded across the tacky linoleum floors silently, unlocking and pulling the door open before he’d finished knocking. He seemed surprised when she grabbed his shirt and practically hauled him inside her room.

As soon as the door was closed she pushed him up against it, smashing their lips together passionately. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his head down into the kiss and pushing his lips apart with her tongue. Sam wasted no time in responding, his arms wrapping around her back and fisting in her shirt as he pushed her backwards. 

She was surprised when he pushed her back on the bed, towering over her like a great, hulking beast just waiting to devour her. There was something different about the way he looked at her, his eyes blown wide with lust as he ripped off his shirt. She squealed playfully when he pounced on her, his lips attacking the soft spot on her neck.

“Sam,” she gasped when he pressed his hips into her core, his cock already swollen and stiff. Her eyes widened at what she felt, realising he had been telling the truth after all. He chuckled darkly against her skin, kissing and sucking his way lightly up to her ear. 

“You still want to see it?” he breathed, and she’d be damned if that wasn’t the sexiest thing she’d ever heard. Not so much the words, but the way he said it, low and devious and just for her.

“Yes,” she panted in response, reaching down between them to cup his length through his sweats. Sam grunted and thrust into her hand a few times, before he pulled back and grabbed her hands, pulling her into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He suddenly seemed to lose his nerve, his eyes showing his uncertainty for a moment. 

With a smile, Y/N reached out and tugged his pants down along with his boxers, allowing his erection to spring free. _Wow, he wasn’t kidding,_ she thought, letting out a low whistle. He was… huge. Not just in length, but in girth, too. And she finally began to understand how he would have hurt those bar-flies; she’d hit the nail on the head when she’d dubbed it a monster. “Damn…”

Without another word, or much thought really, she leaned forward and licked from the base all the way to the tip. Sam gasped in surprise, then moaned as she brought her hand up to grasp him firmly but gently. She winked up at him as she flicked her tongue over his slit once, before taking the tip into her mouth.

“Shit,” he moaned softly, prompting her to take more of him. She could only manage just under half way before he was hitting the back of her throat. His hand came up to tangle in her hair, but he didn’t push her head down. She moaned around his cock as she pulled back slowly, sucking hard and drawing another soft moan from him. Pre-cum coated the tip, the saltiness sticking to her tongue as she pulled away with a grin.

Sam growled, and instantly heat pooled between her thighs as he kicked his pants off. She pulled her shirt off over her head in time for him to pounce on her again, his lips finding hers this time. His thick length pressed against her stomach as he pinned her down, his teeth scraping along her lower lip lightly. 

“You sure you want me?” he asked as he pulled away, his breaths coming in short pants as he hovered over her half naked form. He was completely naked, yet she found it incredibly sweet that he’d still ask her permission this far in. 

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly, lifting her hips to meet his as she gripped his shoulders tightly. She trailed one hand down his chest slowly, moving down to grasp him firmly once more. “Show me just how good this monster cock is.”

He wasted no more time talking. Once again his lips attached to her neck, his rough, calloused hands sliding up her stomach slowly. She moaned, arching her back into him as his lips continued down her neck to her chest. His hands continued up to meet his lips at her breasts, cupping both of them briefly as he latched onto the right bud. 

“Sam,” she moaned again, one hand bunching in his hair as the other gripped the sheets beneath her. She felt him smirk against her skin as his fingers moved to tweak the left one, his teeth pulling and tugging at the right. “Fuck, yes, god, Sam!”

He moved his attention to the other side as she writhed beneath him, all while thrusting his hips against hers through her pyjama shorts. By the time he released her nipple from his mouth she was practically begging him for more. Sam just smirked up at her, then winked.

“Patience, Y/N,” he all but purred against her stomach, kissing, sucking, and licking his way down to her shorts. He glanced up at her through his lashes as he nipped at the skin above her waistband. “If you want me, we gotta do this right.”

“God you’re a fucking tease,” she growled, earning a joyful laugh from him as he hooked his fingers through her shorts. She yelped as he ripped them down her legs, panties and all, in one smooth motion. 

“You’ve seen nothing yet,” he replied tauntingly, his hot breath washing over her core and making her whimper in want. Before she could say anything in reply, he leaned in ran his tongue through her folds. She tugged on his hair as he found her clit and ravished it, moaning loud enough to wake their neighbours for sure.

When he’d first told her he was too big, Y/N had assumed that’s why the women she’d heard had screamed. Now she realised it had nothing to do with his size. As he worked her over with teeth, tongue and lips, she began to realise he was just that good. 

Sam’s hand covered her mouth when she grew too loud, his eyes showing his happiness as he watched her. And damn she could have died happy seeing him down between her legs, face glistening with her juices. 

“You’re gonna wake someone,” he breathed, pulling away from her core long enough to speak. Y/N moaned as he slipped two fingers into her mouth, hooking her jaw open.

“S-S-So?” she panted, arching her back as the fingers on his other hand brushed against her entrance. He let her mouth go to push her hips back down as he slipped two fingers straight into her, and she let out a moan worthy of a porn star. “God, Sam!”

He was so good he brought her to the edge and held her there until she was begging and pleading for more. She cried out when he pulled away from her, tugging his hair to try and make him go back.

“Trust me,” he cooed, lightly kissing her neck before he rolled her onto her stomach. She moaned as his length bumped against her ass, causing him to chuckle lightly. “Soon, Y/N, soon. We’re doing this right, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Sam,” she whined as his fingers found her entrance again. He wasted no time in thrusting into her, with three fingers this time, curling them to find her sweet spot. “Fuck, Sam, please!”

“Cum for me, Y/N,” he purred, pressing his body against her back as he whispered in her ear. His thumb landed on her clit and he began to stroke in time with his thrusts. Y/N mewled as her orgasm neared, feeling it build in the pit of her stomach as Sam worked her over. “Cum on my fingers baby. Let me feel this pretty pussy flutter.”

Fuck. Sam’s filthy words pushed her over the edge with a scream of his name, her body twitching with her release. Almost as soon as she started Sam pulled his fingers away, earning a slight whimper. But she wasn’t empty for long. Without warning Sam began to push into her, his thick cock stretching her walls in the most delicious way.

“Sam!” she moaned deliriously, her hands bunching in the sheets. Sam stopped moving and she knew he wasn’t all the way in yet.

“Are you ok?” he asked quickly, worry lacing his tone. Y/N moaned, pushing back on him as best she could from her position. She pushed her ass up in the air, letting him sink in a few more inches.

“Fuck me, Sam,” she panted against the bed, straining her neck to see him. His face came into her line of sight and she saw just how concerned he was. “I’m fine,” she assured him, wriggling her hips a little and laughing at the look he gave her. “Move. Please.”

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he instructed, before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was rather awkward, but when he pushed in more she honestly didn’t care. “I mean it, Y/N. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” she panted, unable to catch her breath as he pushed in even more. “Shit, Sam.”

“I know,” he breathed in return, his nails digging into her hips as he pulled her back a little. “Shit, baby. So fucking tight, so wet.”

The noises she made were more suited for a porno as Sam pulled out a little before sinking back it. She knew he was being careful, so afraid of hurting her, but all she cared about was feeling him stretch her out, feeling him pound her into oblivion. By the time he was almost fully seated in her moist heat they were both breathless. 

“How are you?” he breathed, his lips pressed against her ear.

“I’m fine,” she insisted. The slight burn from him stretching her so much only added to her pleasure. With a grunt in reply, Sam moved just that little bit further, until he was completely enclosed by her heat. 

Sam paused for what felt like forever, his comforting weight pressing her further into the mattress. It was a delicious feeling, having him filling her up so perfectly. She was surprised to find it did hurt, but she said nothing as it was a good kind of pain. Definitely something she could handle, and she briefly wondered if anyone else would ever measure up. 

“I need to see you,” he breathed after a while, pulling out deliriously slowly. She whined at the lost, but once again it was only long enough for him to roll her over. His hazel eyes burned into hers as he lined himself up again, slowly sinking in all the way without much hesitation. 

Something clicked inside her as he paused again. There was something about this that made her think it wasn’t just sex, at least not for him. The way he watched her, the way his hands lightly caressed her sides made her realise this meant more to him than she’d thought. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he leaned down, and when he kissed her this time there was no urgency. It was soft, slow, more intimate than she would have thought possible. And she didn’t hesitate in returning the kiss, her hands running down his back and pulling him impossibly closer. 

He started moving as he kissed her, his hips pulling back slowly before he pushed back in. She broke the kiss as he set a slow, steady rhythm, his forehead pressed against hers. Y/N wasn’t used to this kind of intimacy. The slow, sensual movement of their bodies, the low, sweet moans in her ear, hands exploring the curves of her body. They weren’t just fucking, which is what she was used to with her one night stands.

This was something more, something sweeter, more fulfilling and desirable. 

“God, Sam,” she moaned breathlessly, dragging her nails down his back a little harder than she intended. She pulled her hands away quickly, but Sam only grunted, his hips hitting hers with more force than before. 

“Fuck, do it again,” he groaned, his hips stilling for a moment, pressed flush with hers. She hooked her ankles behind his back as she raked her nails down his spine again, drawing a loud, long moan from his lips. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck as he pulled back again, then snapped his hips forward quickly. 

“Sorry,” he gasped quickly when she gasped, trying to pull away from her completely. Before he could, Y/N tightened her legs around his waist and pulled him back in, both of them moaning as he slid in even deeper. He easily brushed against her sweet spot, even when he wasn’t fully seated in her heat.

“Don’t you dare stop now, Winchester,” she growled, grasping the back of his neck and crashing their lips together again.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, Y/N,” he said for the thousandth time, and she growled again. He gasped in shock when she pushed on his shoulders, flipping them over so she was on top. The movement made him slip from her core, and she wasted no time gripping him tightly and lining him up again. 

“I want you to fuck me,” she sighed as she slowly sank down his substantial length. This new angle sent him even deeper inside her, hitting places she didn’t even know existed. “Fuck, Sam. You feel so fucking good, and I’m not made of china.” She rose up slowly, watching his face contort in pleasure as his lips fell open. His hands found her hips again, guiding her movements so it was good for both of them. 

“Relax,” she purred, bending down to nip lightly at his collarbone. Sam groaned softly, his grip tightening as he lifted his hips to meet her movements. “Stop thinking, just go with it. You’re not gonna hurt me, I promise.” At least, she was confident he wouldn’t really hurt her. She was ok with a little bit of pain. 

When she kissed him next, she could almost feel his resistance fading away. She knew he wanted this, otherwise he wouldn’t have come to her room. It was just a case of assuring him she was fine. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered as she rolled her hips, his eyes hooded but locked on her. His hands left her hips to cup her breasts again, his fingers rolling over her hardened nipples and pinching them softly. Y/N moaned loudly, throwing her head back as she grabbed his hands and held them to her chest. 

The noises Sam made as she rode him were intoxicating, pushing her closer and closer to the edge with each roll of her hips. Pride filled her every time he grew too loud, given she’d never heard him make much noise before. The look on his face was enough to tell her he was enjoying this as much as she was, but those noises just confirmed it.

Y/N chanted his name like a prayer as she picked up her pace, feeling every inch of him drag along her walls. Never in her life had she been this full before, and she knew without a doubt no man would ever satisfy her after this. She doubted if even her vibrator would do the job, now.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he grunted, his hands finding her hips again as he threw his head back. The way he said her name, dripping from his tongue like pure sin itself, had her clenching unconsciously around him. Sam gasped when he felt it, his eyes virtually black with lust. 

She squealed when he sat up, rolling them to the side before she realised what was happening. Once again he left her heat, but she didn’t complain as he moved in behind her. “Sam!” she screamed when he snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt in one, smooth motion. This time he didn’t stop to ask if she was ok, he simply sank his teeth into her neck as he gripped her hips and set a quick, harsh pace.

A string of curse words flew from her lips as he hooked her leg back over his hips, never once slowing his pace. And God did he feel good, she could barely think as he fucked her, the slap of skin on skin mingling with their moans and groans. 

“Fuck baby,” he breathed in her ear, the arm under her head moving to grab her breasts again, while the other moved down her stomach between her legs. “I’m so close, Y/N. I want to feel you. Cum for me baby, cover my cock with your sweet juices.”

“Al-almost there,” she somehow managed, bringing her arm up to grip the back of his head. “Fuck, Sam, yes! Right there, god, don’t stop!” She hadn’t thought it possible, but Sam started moving faster at her words. She let his head go as he pushed her further onto her stomach, all but pounding her into the mattress now. 

She was so close, she could feel her second orgasm building in the pit of her stomach, growing with each harsh thrust of his hips. She hovered on the edge, barely drawing breath as inhuman noises left her throat. When his teeth sunk into the skin of her shoulder, she let loose, his name slipping from her lips as she screamed.

Sam rode out her orgasm, his thrusts growing sloppy as he neared his own release. His nails dug into her hips as he slammed himself into her, most likely leaving bruises where his hips met her ass. “Y/N!” he shouted, thrusting twice more before he pulled back and she felt his hot cum hitting her back as he shuddered. 

“Fuck,” he gasped out, collapsing beside her as they both came down from their highs. Y/N turned her head towards him, a dopey smile spreading across her face when she saw him watching her in concern. He was still panting heavily, one hand wrapped loosely around his softening cock. She laughed lightly, wiggling closer so she could press a light kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Stop worrying,” she breathed, reaching out to lace her fingers with his. “You didn’t hurt me. That was… fuck, that was incredible, Sam.”

“Really?” She could have laughed at his sudden shift in attitude. In the heat of the moment he had shed all his insecurities and just gone along for the ride, but now it was over she could see he was paranoid once more. In an effort to ease his worries, she leaned in closer and pressed their lips together again. She squeezed his hand gently when she pulled away, taking note of the unfamiliar look back in his eyes.

“Best I’ve ever had,” she replied honestly, sliding her body closer to his. “I hope you enjoyed it as much as me,” she added, letting go of his hand to slide her fingers down his chest. He gasped lightly when she grabbed him firmly in her hand. Even soft he was massive, and she smirked. “Cause I don’t feel like sharing this monster with anyone else.”

“Excuse me?” he asked, his voice dropping to a whisper as he rolled onto his side to face her. She let him go in favour of running her hands over his toned chest, her smirk growing.

“Don’t deny you want me as much as I want you,” she purred, straddling his waist and moving his hands to her hips. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, Sam. If I’m wrong, tell me and I’ll never speak of this-”

Sam cut her off by sitting up and crashing their lips together, his tongue immediately snaking its way into her mouth. His arms wrapped around her frame and pulled her closer on his lap, her core rubbing along his semi-hard cock. He nipped her bottom lip as he pulled away, his eyes sparkling with life. 

“You’re not wrong,” he said softly, sweetly, his hazel eyes burning holes in hers. “I never said anything ‘cause I thought you weren’t interested.”

Y/N smiled. “It’s settled then,” she simpered, tangling her fingers in his soft hair and giving a small tug, making him tilt his head up to look at her. “You and this monster cock of yours are all mine.”

Sam surprised her then by rolling them over, pinning her to the mattress with a playful growl low in his chest. He nipped at the skin of her neck as he nudged her thighs apart, his cock growing hard again quicker than she thought possible. He grinned down at her as he pulled back, nothing but joy and lust written on his face. 

“I think I can live with that.”


End file.
